Musical Magicks
by Pipeline
Summary: For some reason, certain Japanese youngsters move to Hogwarts to study, and one day the crazy but annoying Ryuichi Sakuma transfers in to be with Shuichi & C.O. again. This makes life a living hell for our poor Potter... Will he survive this?
1. Seasonal StartOvers

Musical Magicks  
a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover  
**Rating:** R, OOC, AU  
**Pairing:** ?? (wink, wink)  
**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" and everything related to that universe belongs to J. K. Rowling; "Gravitation" and everything related to that universe belongs to Murakami Maki.  
**Warning!** This is a slash fic, so unless you're okay with male/male relationships you may want to stay clear of this story...  
**A/N:** I wondered what would happen if I combined my two favorite universes into one - and this is the result. :P Enjoy! And please do tell me what you think of it after reading. The first chapter's not very special, but I am going to do my very best to create an amusing and entertaining story. (Sorry if it flops completely!) Thanks mates! /Piper.

* * *

**01. Seasonal Start-Overs**

If things had ever been crazy before, and if there had ever been people disrupting the tranquillity at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that was nothing compared to the conditions that came with the new transfer student - or so he called himself, but the entire student body was convinced otherwise since he seemed so utterly malplaced in the whole school environment. First of all, he was too old to be a student at Hogwarts, and second of all he hardly ever did anything related to the things that they actually studied at the school. He simply fired off his beaming, humongous smile, laughed his daft sniggering, and pestered the other students with his imbecility. Most of the teachers detested him, that was clear enough by the look on their faces when they encountered him somewhere on the grounds or had to bear his pestilent presence in their classrooms. Most of the students did, too, to tell the truth, and the ones who hated him the most were the ones who actually enjoyed learning because he inevitably destroyed all chances for himself _and_ everyone else in his vicinity to learn anything.

It had been well into their sixth year at Hogwarts, right before Hallowe'en, and the school had been buzzing with gossip about the upcoming feast. So when word reached them that a new student was to transfer there all the way from Japan it swiftly became the most popular topic of conversation. It was well known that Japan had a top-rate wizardry school of their own, but that it all its outstanding, fascinating culture and state-of-the-art technology notwithstanding had nothing on Hogwarts when it came to educating successful witches and wizards. Many students had chosen to transfer there from Japan already, and Hermione said it was because the Japanese were really serious about getting the best education possible, followed by the best career possible.

Harry and Ron believed her, because the frantic dedication with which most of the Japanese-born students were studying was intimidating and completely ridiculous. They had witnessed, more than once, how one of them broke down completely and had to spend weeks in the Hospital Wing because they had failed to get an O at a test. Ridiculous.

"Who cares, anyway?" Ron used to say. "As long as you pass and are allowed to move on to the next grade it should be fine, right?"

"Right," Harry always agreed.

And, "No, it should not," Hermione always disagreed. "It is very important that you do your very best in all classes to ensure that you will get the career you truly want after graduation. Otherwise all this will have been for nothing, won't it?"

They usually didn't answer her, because they knew that it would only set her off into one of her many excruciating lectures on how important education was. Ron silently wondered if maybe Hermione had been born in Japan but magically changed her appearance to make it look as though she was British. Would not surprise him.

The day the new transfer student arrived they were all sitting in the Great Hall, having dinner. Ron was loading his plate with sausages and mash as Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and signalled to the student body to be quiet.

"Look," Shuichi Shindou said and pointed to the teacher's table. "Headmaster's going to announce something."

For once he was keeping relatively still and his mouth was not constantly spouting nonsence, something that both Hermione and Harry appreciated. Normally Shuichi was blabbering away at lunch- and dinner time, always making these wild gestures and annoying noises as he talked to his best friend Hiroshi Nagano, who always sat next to the little pink-haired fellow. (That was another thing Harry could not understand regardless of how much he pondered it: why the bloody hell he had _pink_ hair. If the bugger wanted to colour his hair he could have chosen something more... suiting. Something less... _girly_. But on the other hand, he _was_ impossibly and irrevocably infatuated with that insolent teacher, so maybe it suited him perfectly...)

"Everybody, your attention!" Dumbledore started, his arms raised high above his head. "As you all know by now, a new student will be arriving shortly, and I would like to say, on behalf of all the staff here, that we wish you will all treat him as you treat all your friends. I trust that you will all make an effort to make him feel right at home."

"Oh, so it is a boy, then?" Harry heard Parvati Patil whisper to her friends, and a storm of giggles then followed.

Harry shook his head. So much fuss over a transfer student... he probably did not even speak English.

"Girls," Professor Dumbledore implored, a faint and knowing smile on his thin lips. "My intelligence has informed me that our new student will be arriving sometime tonight, and by the marvellous act of circumstance and coincidence it has been decided that he will join Gryffindor House for the remainder of his curriculum. I hope you will all welcome him and show him the ropes around here." He winked at Harry, and a cold shiver ran down Harry's spine. Somehow he knew that this was all going to create trouble for him. As if he hadn't already had his share of it...

They continued to eat in silence for a good ten minutes before anyone spoke again. "What kind of person do you think this new bloke is?" Ron asked the others, looking at one after the other as if checking for some sort of reaction. Or maybe to read and analyse their expressions. _Having a go at mind-reading, eh, Ron?_ Harry thought, smothering a smile.

"That's impossible to tell until we meet him," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but we could at least fantasise a bit, don't you think?" Ginny put in.

Hermione tossed her bushy hair back from her face. "If you find that intriguing," she said, and demonstratively pushed her chair back from the table. "I, for mine, am going to the library to look up screaming ninclepatters for next week's Defense Against the Dark Arts class." 'Nough said about that.

They watched her leave, then shrugged and went back to their food.

Suddenly the huge doors to the Great Hall were flung open with a _bang!_ and a short, greenish-brown haired guy in Muggle clothing entered, an enormous grin stretching from ear to ear. "Hogwarts, I'm hooo-oooooome!" he called out ecstatically and let out a rolling laugh that gave Harry the creeps. The hall went completely quiet and everyone turned to stare at the newcomer, students and teachers alike.

Then, as if stuck by a bee, Shuichi shot up from his seat and pointed at the newcomer with his entire arm. "Aaaaah!" he shrieked. "Omee!" (You!)

Everyone stared at Shuichi, then back at the new guy, then back at Shuichi again, wondering what the hell was going on. Ron exchanged a knowing look with Ginny, who was sitting next to him at the table. Then he turned to Shuichi, "Do you know that guy?"

But before the pink-haired pixie could answer the transfer student ran over to them at the table and threw himself in Shuichi's arms. "Shuichiiii!" he screamed at the top of his voice, euphoric. "Aitakatta na no da, hahahaha!" (I missed you, hahahaha!) He hugged Shuichi so hard the pink-haired pixie began to look a reddish-green purple.

"Um... I can't... breath..."

The newcomer instantly let go of him, looking a bit flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, Shuichi, I'm sorry! I'm just so happy to see you na no da! Isn't it great that we are going to go to the same school? Isn't it great?"

Shuichi stared at him in disbelief. Blinked heavily a few times. Then said, "Ryuichi... what are you doing here? You're not allowed to go to Hogwarts - you're too old! You're already way past your school age!" Shuichi protested at his friend, and every single person in the Great Hall was following their conversation to try and make sense of what was happening.

"Aww, don't be like that, Shuichi!" the new boy, who obviously was called Ryuichi, said, giggling, and rubbed his cheek against Shuichi's. "You're just surprised to see me, is all. Once the shock has liften you'll be ecstatic at having me here! You've missed me too, haven't you?" Shuichi managed to nod faintly. "Haha, I knew it! Anyway, I was getting lonely over in Tokyo, so I decided to come here and be with you all! Isn't that a great idea?! It's gonna be the best start-over ever na no da!"

"But Ryuichi, you're too old to go to Hogwarts!"

Ryuichi looked down with his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. "Um... I got held back a couple years... so I'm actually in the same grade as you..."

Shuichi was incredulous. "But you're twelve years older than me!!" he shouted.

"Yeah... I'm not very good with this school stuff... gomen." (Sorry.)

At that, Shuichi fainted.

Ryuichi stood staring down at him, a blank look on his face. "Shuichi?"

Then he looked up at the other people at the Gryffindor table, looking as if he was searching for someone who could help him explain what had just happened to his little pink-haired friend. Then he gave a start and smiled broadly.

"Oh, hi Hiro!" A quick wave of the hand, and the pink-haired pixie was all but forgotten.


	2. Professor Yuki's worst nightmare

**02. Professor Yuki's worst nightmare**

This could not be happening. Not here, not now, not to him. In all his years of employ at Hogwarts (which were actually only two, but which felt like twenty to him) nothing as ominous or flipping annoying as this had ever happened. Figures his time was coming up to get screwed by the big guy. Sakuma Ryuichi... insolent, snot-nosed, self-absorbed, moronic imbecile of a would-be singer. Yuki just could not grasp how anyone would actually _want _to be a part of the Muggle world when they could live in the magical 't surprise him at all that the little bugger had got held back over a decade, but it was still an unwelcome shock to see him _here_, at _his_ school. He squeezed his fire whiskey jug so hard the metal buckled inwards and his knuckles spontaneously began to bleed.

"Not - him," he snorted contemptuously, feeling his own face going blood red with fury and irritation. He was known - and feared - for his tempers, going by the unofficial name Professor Sourpuss amongst the students, and his temper was about to get unleashed in T-5 seconds...

"Gee, Professor Yuki sir, are ye a'right?" Hagrid was asking him on his left, eyes fixated on the ruined jug. His forehead was creased by wrinkles of worry, but Yuki did not care. He did not have much patience with the big grounds keeper and had no intention of getting into a pity conversation with him right now. All he wanted to do was go down there and strangle Sakuma to death to make sure he never, ever stepped foot inside his classroom.

"Professor Yuki, sir?"

"_What?!_" Yuki snarled, unwillingly turning to face the half-giant.

Hagrid jumped a little in his seat at Yuki's harsh, murderous tone. "N... nuthin'. Jus' thought ye might..." He nervously plucked with his huge napkin. "Thought ye migh' not be feelin' well, 's all. I didn' mean nuthin' insultin'."

"Then shut up," Yuki suggested with a dangerous glint in his yellowish brown eyes. The big hairball turned back to his massive mountain of food, but did not seem to have an appetite anymore. Then he turned his attention back to the scene down by the Gryffindor table, where the two airheads were now hugging each other tightly while giggling like morons (but what else could you expect from two people as stupid as them?), Shuichi apparently over the first shock at seeing Sakuma there. Great. So now he'd have _two of them_ in his sixth-year-class... Just great.

Shuichi and Sakuma did a high five.

* * *

As he was preparing for his first class that morning, going through his papers in his office, there was a knock on his door, and surprised he looked up as if the door was magically going to metamorphose into a hint as to who was standing outside it. When nothing (of course) happened, he cleared his throat and said, "Come in."

Timidly, Hermione Granger stepped inside the room, her eyes darting back and forth over the books and other paraphernalia of his but never really daring to meet his gaze. "Yes?" he said, curious as to why his top student would come knocking at his door before class even started.

She tried a polite smile, but it looked more like a morbid grimace. "Er, Yuki-sensei," she said hesitantly, still not used to using that term instead of 'Professor'. "I was just wondering if I may be excused from today's class, I've sort of... got something to do..."

This was unusual. Rare, even. Hermione asking to be excused from class? Hermione wanting _not_ to participate in a lesson? One might wonder what was wrong with the world - really! Hermione not coming to class was the same as Shuichi never jumping him when he forgot to keep his guard up 24/7! So what could be so important that she sacrificed a lesson to do it? Or was it that she was going to see someone truly special to her? Was there such a person? (And how did that person stand her?!) Was she having an affair that she desperately wished to keep secret from everyone else at school, and she was now so hot for this person that she could not stand waiting until school was out for the day to meet him?

Questions flew arround inside Yuki's mind - he had quite a vivid imagination and an insatiable curiosity that helped him in his hobby of writing romance novels, but clearly hindered him when he was supposed to stay professional and indifferent - they would not leave him alone! All of a sudden he felt an incredibly strong urge to pour Verita Serum down her throat and force the secret out of her - or, better yet, torture it out of her. That might even teach her where being a know-it-all wise-arse got you in the process, killing two birds with one stone. Yes, that would be lovely. Indeed.

He violently shook his head to clear it of all those strange (and alarming) thoughts. Then he looked at Hermione again, studying her shameful posture and her brown, avoiding eyes. Maybe _he_ could become her secret lover, show her what a _real _affair was like? No, no! That's not what he was there to do. He was going to decide whether or not to excuse her from class, and then he would collect his notes and go out of his room, into the classroom that by the sound of it was currently filling up with students, and he would teach them all they needed to know about vampires.

"Er... Professor? I mean, Sen... Sensei...?"

He came out of his reverie and blinked a few times at her. Oh. He had not answered yet. "Yes. Of course, you may skip this lesson and do... whatever it is you need to do... and then ask your classmates to give you notes and make sure you write me an essay on vampires that at least equals an E, and everything will be fine." He pressed out a strained, quasi-polite smile.

Hermione twitched. "Oh. Okay." Her face lit up in a smile so honest, so pure, so _innocent_ that he had to swallow hard to hide his sudden flow of saliva. He crossed his legs slowly. She looked as if she might hug him. "Thanks, Professor! You won't regret it, I promise! I'll write an outstanding essay for you, I give you my word. Thanks again, you don't know how much this means to me!" And then... she was gone.

Skipped out of the room.

Yuki needed a few minutes to collect himself before going out into the classroom and face the students.

Since they had earned their OWLs and moved up to their sixth year at Hogwarts all the students had got to choose which subjects they wanted to continue to study, and so there were people from all four houses in this class. He had seen many things during his time at Hogwarts, so he knew of the animosity between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, he had witnessed the stupid and totally unnecessary rows that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had had because they didn't get that they were in love with each other, and he had seen Neville Longbottom _own_ Herbology. He had, of course, also been there when Shuichi fell into the lake and almost got devoured by the affronted giant squid (saved by Hiroshi Nagano, of course), and all those other times when Shuichi screwed up. Yuki could _not_ understand how that bloody brat had managed to move on past the OWLs - he did not seem to have the brains to even get his head around simple spells like _Alohomora_ or _Lumos Maxima_! The kid was an imbecile, for crying out loud! So _why_ - _WHY??_ - did he have to pass his tests and keep pestering him!?

The pest was sitting in the back, Sakuma on his left side and Harry and Ron in front of him. He noticed that Sakuma was saying something to Ron that the redhead obviously found hilarious, because he laughed out loud and high-fived the newcomer. Harry just shook his head with a bemused smurk on his face.

Yuki put down his papers on the desk. "Okay, class... quiet down, now." He felt unusually kind today. Maybe he would not scream at them or insult them today, just accuse them of being stupid and ignorant. Yeah, that'd do to keep his mood up.

It did not surprise him that they all fell silent at once. They were all afraid of him.

He quickly scanned through his notes. "All right. Today we are starting on vampires. Can anyone tell me what defines a vampire?"

He looked up, expecting to see Hermione Granger's hand over-enthusiastically waving in the air high above her head, but then he remembered that she was not there that day. Odd. Very odd feeling indeed. So he surveyed the classroom in search of someone else who knew the answer.

To his great annoyance Sakuma raised his hand.

Ignoring him, Yuki instead turned to Dean Thomas. "Dean!" he growled with hostility in his deep voice.

Dean jumped visibly in his seat. "Um... yes, Professor?"

"_Sensei_," Yuki pressed, his lips now a thin, thin line.

Dean swallowed audibly. "Sorry, Sensei. Yes, Sensei?"

"What defines a vampire?" Yuki repeated impatiently.

"Uhm... well... it drinks blood?" Dean almost stuttered out, his uncertainty in his own answer apparent in his voice. He was not even confident enough of _that_ easy fact? Vampires drinking blood was general knowledge!

Sakuma's hand was still raised, and he actually resembled Hermione when he sat waving it about enthusiastically like that. It made Yuki think of Hermione, of what her very important business might be... He wondered if there was any way for him to find it out?

"Yuki-san!" Sakuma shouted across the big classroom. "Yuki-san, I know, I know!"

"Yuki, let him answer," Shuichi encouraged next to the newcomer.

Yuki gave up and nodded his approval. Yes, yes, by all means give us your answer, he thought darkly, enlighten us with your genius!

"Vampires are pale- and cold-skinned, and they can choose to only drink animal blood if they want, making them vegetarians!" Sakuma proclaimed authoritatively.

Shuichi blinked sheepishly at him. "Is that true, Sakuma-san?" he wondered, awed.

Sakuma nodded importantly. "Hai, it's very true, Shuichi," he confirmed and sounded like a Muggle weather man announcing rain and sleet in a solemn, grave tone of voice.

Yuki felt indignant. "What ever made you think _that_?!" he exclaimed.

Sakuma shrugged. "It's common knowledge in Japan," he claimed, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Vampires live amongst us without any one of us ever noticing, because they're really good at blending in with the crowd, so to speak. They also shun the sunlight because it makes their skin glitter - but cloudy days it's fine for them to walk about outside."

Yuki just stared. "Excuse me? What is this nonsense you are spouting, Sakuma?! Vampires cannot walk about amongst us without being recognised for what they are! Are you starking mad?!"

"Hey! Don't be so mean, Yuki!" Shuichi reproached him, as if they were friends or family or something, like he always did. He had built some sort of sordid fantasy world inside his pink, thick head in which they were an item or suchlike, and Yuki did not like it. He had never said or done anything to lead the kid on, yet he always came at Yuki with a huge, irritating grin and a lust so insatiable it was almost impossible to escape half of the time. Yuki did not have anything against students developing crushes on him - as long as they were _female_. But Shuichi Shindou...

"Uruse, kusogaki!" (_Shut up, you fucking brat!_) Then he returned his attention to Sakuma. "Sakuma-kun, if you can't stick with the truth and facts I'm gonna have to ask you to leave my classroom, you understand?"

"But I'm not lying!" Sakuma instantly protested. "I _am_ telling the truth! I read all about it in _Twilight_!"

Yuki slapped his own face in exasperation. "That is a work of fiction!" he cried. "It is not real! It is only made up by some sorry woman to entertain high school girls! I would encourage you not to read crap like that."

"Hey, that's unfair!" Sakuma pouted.

A fair few of the students had begun to laugh at the mentioning of _Twilight_ being a work of fiction - laughing at Sakuma's sad case, thinking what he had read was actually true and real. It _was_ kind of sad, actually. Yuki hoped he would not have to teach this imbecile enough to pass his NEWTs, because that was a mission impossible, if anything. A lost cause.

"Life is unfair," Harry put in, looking rather smug. "Maybe if you had actually _seen_ a real vampire you would know what they look like, too."

"Oh, and I believe you have, have you?" Sakuma countered.

"As a matter of fact I have," Harry informed him matter-of-factly, sounding like a weird cross between Hermione and Draco Malfoy. Boy, this was developing in an interesting direction... Harry did not seem too fond of his new classmate...

Luckily, they were all saved by the bell, otherwise that Sakuma probably would have worn them all out in only one morning. When the students had finally left the classroom he went back into his office to prepare for his next class. When he reached his desk he noticed something lying on the floor next to the visitor's chair. Confounded, he walked around the desk to see what it was. Must be something Hermione accidentally left behind in her hurry to leave earlier. Leaned down to pick it up. It was a piece of parchment. Surprised at this finding, he opened it and read the short message that was scribbled rather sloppily on the parchment.

_"I'll be there until mid-morning. If you wish to see me, please come. I'll be waiting."_

He stared at the message. It sounded awfully like a secret lover's message. So Hermione had an affair, then? Interesting. He could not help but wonder who this bloke was who had managed to twist the bookworm's head far enough away from Ron to catch her attention and win her affection. (Or maybe it was just about sex? Many teenagers were all about sex when it came to interactions with the opposite sex. Yuki knew he had been when he was a teenager. Ah, well, he guessed he still was...)

Intrigued by the short message, Yuki decided to take on the challenge.

He was going to find out who Hermione Granger was screwing.

And then he was going to steal her from him.


End file.
